The Worst Monster of All: High School
by PercabethJasperCaleoFrazel
Summary: Yes, I know this is a cliché. What happens when the 7, excluding Percy, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Calypso move to Goode High School where Percy goes? Romance, fluff, heartbreak, friendship, and even tragedy ensue. Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Reico. Don't like, don't read. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance! Rated T for swearing and because I'm paranoid.


_**~Welcome to Goode~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't believe it's 2015 already! It feels like yesterday it was 2012 and we were all freaking out about the world ending! Anyway, I got the inspiration to write this and these characters just rushed into my mind and I had to write it down before I lost it! Tell me if you want me to continue this. P.S. There might be some impossible demigods in here, but hey, this is called **_**FanFiction **_**for a **_**reason**_**! Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Rick Riordan? No. Therefore, I do not own PJO. Or the characters. Or anything. Except for the plot and my OC's… **

* * *

><p><em>Alex's POV<em>

You know, today started out as a good day. The love of my life came back to school after months of being missing and my friend, Hailey, announces that she and her long-time crush, Kyle Tristan, got together, but it all turned sour when _she _showed up.

Sorry, you don't know who I am. I'm Alexandra Valentine, but you can call me Alex. I have wavy, strawberry blonde hair that is always down and bright, emerald green eyes. My best friends are Brittany DiLaurentis, Hailey Green, Skye Harrison, Adam Noble, Justin Oswald, and the one and only, Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson is the most popular guy in school, though he acts like he doesn't know it. He is tall and muscular, and downright gorgeous! He has raven black hair that's always looks windswept and mesmerizing sea green eyes that you could stare into for hours.

Okay, sorry. Getting off track.

Ever since I met Percy in 9th grade, me and Rachel were both close to him, but after Rachel moved away, I became his closest friend.

Okay, I should probably start from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>That Morning<em>

I'm standing by my locker next to some of my best friends, Brittany DiLaurentis, Hailey Green, and Skye Harrison.

Brittany DiLaurentis. Britt's basically a girl-version of Percy. She has wavy (like the sea), raven black hair that hangs to halfway between her shoulders and elbows and the same swirling sea green eyes. She's sarcastic yet sweet and will do anything for her friends, unless she thinks it's uncalled for and there's no reason to do it.

Hailey Green is absolutely gorgeous, one of the prettiest girls in the school. She has straight, honey blonde hair that she always curls because she hates her straight hair and eyes that shift between three colors, hazel, brown, and green. She's sweet and knows everything about fashion, from clothes to makeup. Don't get on her bad side though, because trust me, she can hold a grudge.

Skye Harrison is the outgoing one in the group. She has straight, auburn hair and during the day she has sky blue eyes and and night they're a silvery grey, it's weird.. Sometimes she's outgoing and sarcastic and spontaneous and downright hilarious, but when she's having a bad day, she will either beat you to a pulp or insult you do much you're self esteem meter will go down to 0%, that's what's scary about Skye, you never know which mood she'll be in.

I realize that the hallway go really quiet, and that can only mean one thing.

Percy Jackson walks down the hallway as students part like the red sea, with his best friends, Adam Noble and Justin Oswald, flanking his sides.

Adam Noble has brown hair that's alway in a quiff, and has clear, blue eyes. He has a mischievous vibe to him that makes you want to check your pocket to see if your wallet is still there. He also has a tiny crush on Hailey and is oblivious to the fact that Skye is preactically screaming how she feels about him.

_I know how your feel, Skye._

Justin Oswald has floppy, blonde hair and also has blue eyes, but their lighter. He's nice and creative, but can sometimes be a little self-absorbed. Let's just say, him having a crush on Brittany is a understatement, but still, Britt's oblivious.

I'm really perceptive when it comes to crushes, like I can tell that Percy has a crush on me, just by the way he talks to me and his gestures. And I may have had a really big crush on him since Freshman year.

"Hey, Lexi!" he says, waving to me. I smile. I only allow my friends to call me 'Lexi'.

"Hey, Britt!" Jeremy says, nodding to Brittany, she nods back.

"Hey, Skye." he says to Skye, who leans against the locker for balance. *Rolls eyes*. "Hey, Hai." he says to Hailey to smiles.

"It's great to see you, Percy!" I say, hugging him. He hugs me back, and I feel like I'm on cloud 9.

For the last 9 months, Percy's been traveling the world with his camp friends whom I've never met.

"You too, Alex." he says with a smile. I feel my heart skip a beat. That just had to be the moment the bell decided to ring.

"See you guys later!" Justin says as he and Adam head down the hallway.

"Bye, Lex! Bye, Britt! Bye, Hai! Bye, Skye!" he says, following his friends.

I sigh and lean up against my locker.

"Come on, Alex!" Skye says, tugging on my arm. "You can daydream later! We're gonna be late!"

And on that note, we head down the hall in the opposite direction the boys went.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: Lunch<em>

I'm sitting at my table with all my best friends, except Percy, who hasn't shown up yet. I look around the cafeteria, trying to find him.

I finally find him sitting alone at a table by the doors.

I tell my friends I'll be back in a minute and walk over to Percy's table.

As I get closer, I see that his green eyes look sad as he looks through pictures on his knockoff IPhone. It's like a IPhone 5s, except it's not. It's black, like a normal IPhone, but instead of having the Apple symbol on the back, it has a Greek Omega, and on the home button, there's a trident. The phone is protected by a clear, blue case.

I sit in the seat next to him, my elbow resting on the table, by chin resting in the palm of my hand.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask in my best Isabella voice.

He looks up at me and smiles sadly.

"Just looking at pictures."

"Of what?"

"My friends ar camp."

"_Oh_," I say, "That wonderful camp you _always _talk about?" I joke.

"Yeah."

"Can I see?" I ask. He looks hesitant, but hands it over.

I look at the picture. It's a picture of 11 teenagers, including Percy.

On the far left is a punk-rock chick, with black hair with blue tips and a motorcycle jacket.

Next to her is a girl wearing a toga, with long, black hair in a braid, and volcanic black eyes.

Next to her is a boy with all-black clothes, black hair, and onyx eyes.

Next to him, giving him bunny ears, is a scrawny latina elf (at least that's what he looks like), with curly, brown hair and mischievous brown eyes.

The boy has his arms around the shoulders of the girl next to him. She is wearing a beautiful white dress, and she has caramel-colored hair and hazel eyes. **(A/N: CALEO! Sorry, had to put that there!)**

The boy next to her is Percy and he's holding a girl bridal style. She has her head thrown back laughing. She has long, curly blonde hair and calculating, stormy grey eyes. She look like a stereotypical California girl.

Next to them, is a Native American girl with eyes that I couldn't tell the color of and choppy, chocolate brown hair that's braided with feathers.

Next to her is a tall boy with short-cropped blonde hair and extremely blue eyes.

Next to him is a Asian-Canadian boy with close-cropped black hair and warm brown eyes with his arm around a girl.

The girl is African American, with long, cinnamon-colored hair and strange, solid gold eyes.

"Who's she?" I ask, pointing to the blonde girl in Percy's arms.

"That's my girlfriend, Annabeth." he says sadly, and I feel my heart shatter into a billion pieces, but it slowly pieces itself together as hopeful thoughts flow through my head like _'Maybe he's just using that as an excuse to get Victoria off his back. 'Yeah, that's it. She's just a friend doing him a favor'._

"You can come sit with us, you know?" I say. He just shakes his head.

"I'd rather sit alone." Percy says, taking his phone out of my hands. I nod and walk back to our table, trying not to be disappointed.

I keep glancing at Percy.

About halfway through the period, when I glance at Percy, something else catches my eye.

A girl, standing at the door.

She must be one of the 10 new kids that came this year, as I don't recognize her.

She's gorgeous.

How I'd describe her is that she's a stereotypical California babe. She has perfect sunkissed skin and is tall. Her long, blonde, princess curls reach the small of her back. It's just her eyes that ruin the image, they're stormy grey like the color of the sky when a thunderstorm's rolling in. She's wearing a loose, black t-shirt with gold studs decorating the top, sea green jeggings, and black Converse hi-tops.

I stand up to invite her to sit with us, but she walks over to the table Percy's sitting at and plops down into the seat next to him. She lays her messenger bag on the table and buries her face in the bag, facing the opposite direction of Percy.

Me and my friends all watch, interested and curious.

When Percy notices her, his eyes widen and he pokes her in the side. I roll my eyes. _Stupid_.

When she gives no reaction, he pokes her again. _Facepalm_.

When he pokes her a third time, she surprises him by whipping around and yelling:

"_WHAT_!"

Percy jumps and falls out of his seat, landing on the floor with his hands covering his face,.

"Please don't kill me!" he begs.

The girl stands up, obviously amused. She laughs and holds out her hand for him to take. He takes it and pulls himself up, but instead of letting go of it, he uses it to pull her toward him and wraps his arms around her waist and crash his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck.

My heart shatters again.

That's when I realize that that's the girl from the picture, that Percy said was his girlfriend.

The whole cafeteria is watching now.

The 2 only separate when an unfamiliar voice says:

"PDA!"

They separate and laugh. I look at the source of the voice, It's another girl from the picture, the punk-rock chick. She has curly, black hair with blue tips that hangs down to right above her chest. She has a weird circlet tiara thing around her forehead, under her bangs. She's wearing a lot of eyeliner. She's wearing a black 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, a black moto jacket, black jeggings, and black boots.

Percy holds his arms out.

"Pinecone Face!" he says loudly, hugging the girl. She gets out of his grip.

"Don't call me that, Kelp Head." she mumbles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asks. Most of the cafeteria had gone back to their lunches.

"Well, my dad got another job transfer back out here, so we moved, again." _Annabeth _says.

"And Milady gave me a year off, so I decided to see my little cousin." Circlet says, ruffling Percy's hair. _Cousin?_, I wonder.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this girl who I've never seen before just _struts _in and kisses Percy, _my _Percy. Which is probably something every girl in this school had wanted at some point.

"Okay, so who else is here?" he asks.

Annabeth whispers something in his ear. Percy jumps around, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning as he runs out of the cafeteria.

The two unknown girls laugh and follow him.

I look at my friends and they have similar expressions to mine on my face. _Pure confusion_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me constructive criticism and what you think! I love hearing your opinions and ideas! Let me know it I should continue this! Love you all!**

**-PJCF**


End file.
